Technology in Ancient China
by SkippyWorks.KFP
Summary: AU. Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop: Well son, it means what it means. Meaning, are you really that stupid? Oh son, I thought I sent you to school! How could you not know the meaning of those simple words! How could you! How could you embarrass your own father like that in front of the whole world! Facebook drabbles. #2


**DISCLAIMER: all rights reserved to DreamWorks Animation SKG**

* * *

Hey guys, I'm back!

That's right! I'm back from wasting myself in my infamous emo corner! But, I kind of lost the will to write my other story, _The Good and The Bad_. So, I'll start another one! Another one full of jokes! Yay! And it might take a _while _before I can start writing _The Good and The Bad _again. Sorry! :(

And also, I wanted to thank you all for your supports for _The Good and The Bad_! I don't know how to express my gratitude to all of you! I feel like the luckiest author alive on FanFiction because of you guys' supports! Thanks so much everyone! Like, THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D

And thus without further ado, please enjoy my Kung Fu Panda Facebook drabbles!

* * *

**FIRST PAGE - Awesomeness  
**

.

.

.

**Awesome Dragon Warrior! **Check out the awesomeness of my awesome Kick of Awesomeness!

8 hours ago · Comment · Like · Share

**Master Monkey, Master Crane **and **5 others** like this.

**Mantis The Great **Po my man, do you really not know any other words than awesome? 'Cause this status of yours really isn't creative.

7 hours ago

**Mantis The Great **And your name too. The _Awesome_ Dragon Warrior? Really?

7 hours ago

**Mantis The Great **And what's with that exclamatory mark at the back of your name?

7 hours ago

**Awesome Dragon Warrior! **Gee. Have anything else to say about my awesomeness?

6 hours ago

**Mantis The Great **Maybe.

6 hours ago

.

.

.

"Why?" Po raised his brows while crossing his arms at the same time, "What's so wrong about my awesomeness?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with your _'awesomeness'_." Mantis said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Then why did you have to comment about _that_!"

"What _that_?" Mantis deadpanned.

"_That!_ That commenting thing you did in my status!" Po pointed out while jabbing his fingers towards the bug.

"Oh _that!_" Mantis quirk his eyes and leaped onto Po's right shoulder. Then he patted the panda's head, "I did that for your own good."

Then he jumped down and started to walk away from the panda.

"How's that for my own good?!" Po exclaimed to nobody in exact.

.

.

.

**Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop **Attention everyone! In honor of my son rescuing China, every purchase of 5 bowls of noodles comes with an extra free dumpling, dragon warrior size! But with an extra payment of 5 yuan.

4 hours ago · Comment · Like · Share

**Mr. Rabbit **and **47 others **like this.

**Awesome Dragon Warrior! **Dad! Don't do your promotion thingy on Facebook!

4 hours ago

**Mr. Ping's Noodles Shop **And why not?

4 hours ago

**Awesome Dragon Warrior! **Because...it's not cool.

4 hours ago

**Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop **Nonsense! This is a good way to let more people know about my clever promotion! Plus, I don't have to waste my money on making the posters anymore.

4 hours ago

**Awesome Dragon Warrior! **That is really not cool dad.

4 hours ago

**Master Monkey **Really Po? That's your only comeback? Lame!

4 hours ago

**Awesome Dragon Warrior! **Stay out of this Monkey! This matter is between me and my dad only. This is top secret discussion between us only.

4 hours ago

.

.

.

**Master Monkey **to** Awesome Dragon Warrior! **Sorry to burst your bubble Po, but how does having your top secret discussion with your father on Facebook makes it 'top secret discussion'?

4 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Master Shifu, Master Tigress, Master Crane, Mantis The Great **and **394 others **like this.

**Awesome Dragon Warrior! **Well, all of you will just have to ignore it! Easy right?

4 hours ago

.

.

.

**Master Monkey **to **Awesome Dragon Warrior! **Are you really that stupid?

3 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Master Shifu, Master Tigress, Master Crane, Mantis The Great **and **472 others **like this.

**Master Tigress **Maybe he is.

3 hours ago

.

.

.

**Awesome Dragon Warrior! **to **Master Monkey **Hey what does that mean!

3 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop **Well son, it means what it means. Meaning, are you really that stupid? Oh son, I thought I sent you to school! How could you not know the meaning of those simple words! How could you! How could you embarrass your own father like that in front of the whole world!

3 hours ago

**Awesome Dragon Warrior! **Somehow, I'm not sure if it's me who's embarrassing you…

3 hours ago

**Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop **What do you mean?

3 hours ago

**Awesome Dragon Warrior! **Nothing.

2 hours ago

.

.

.

**Master Yao **to **Master Shifu **Greetings Master Shifu! I think I'll pay a visit to the Jade Palace. I'll see you, the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five soon!

Yesterday at 2 am · Comment · Like · Share

**Master Shifu, ****Awesome Dragon Warrior! **and **173 others **like this.

**Awesome Dragon Warrior! **Woah! I didn't know you had a Facebook account Master Yao!

Yesterday at 2 am

**Master Yao **Well, I had just recently found this site! Oh this Facebook site is really fun! And a cool name you have there, Dragon Warrior. I want to try it too!

Yesterday at 2 am

.

.

.

**Master Yao **just recently changed his name to **Awesome Master Yao! **

.

.

.

**Awesome Master Yao! **to **Awesome Dragon Warrior! **What do you think, awesome dragon warrior?

12 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Awesome Dragon Warrior! **And **427 others **like this.

**Awesome Dragon Warrior! **That. Is. So. COOL! Awesome Master Yao!

12 hours ago

**Awesome Master Yao! **You are awesome too Awesome Dragon Warrior!

12 hours ago

.

.

.

**Master Shifu **just recently changed his name to **Awesome Master Shifu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Awesome Master Shifu! **to **Awesome Master Yao! **I'm awesome too right Master Yao?

12 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Awesome Master Yao! **and **1874 others **like this.

**Awesome Master Yao! **Of course you are awesome too my boy!

12 hours ago

**Awesome Master Shifu! **Yay!

12 hours ago

**Awesome Dragon Warrior! **...

12 hours ago

**Master Tigress **…

12 hours ago

**Mantis The Great **…

12 hours ago

**Master Monkey **Somehow, this is more awkward than the time when Master Shifu agreed to do Oppa Gangnam Style in front of Master Oogway as it was his lash wish…

12 hours ago

**Awesome Dragon Warrior! **Wow! Seriously? How did you find that out?

12 hours ago

**Awesome Master Shifu! **Yes Monkey, I'm also interested in knowing how you got a hold of that information.

12 hours ago

**Master Monkey **Wait, it's true? I just made that up!

12 hours ago

**Awesome Master Shifu! **…...

12 hours ago

**Awesome Dragon Warrior! **…

12 hours ago

**Mantis The Great **…

12 hours ago

**Awesome Master Shifu! **Stop that!

12 hours ago

.

.

.

**1 event invitation.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monkey's Funeral**

Yes · No · Maybe

.

.

.

"What the!" the panda raised both his hands above his head, "Why is it my fault?"

While the primate just glared at the panda, "Of course it is your fault! If you didn't have to be…awesome with Master Yao, Master Shifu wouldn't be looking for me to KILL me right now!"

The panda laughed, "Relax Monkey! I'm sure what Master Shifu said on Facebook was just an expression of how mad he is."

But before the primate could protest, an angry voice boomed, "MONKEY WHERE ARE YOU!"

The panda shrieked while the primate quickly said his might-be last words to the panda, "Po, if I live through this hellish situation, I swear I will kill you," then he took off and fled to safety.

And the panda just stood there, unable to move.

.

.

.

**Master Tigress **Will I ever find love?

6 hours ago · Comment · Like · Share

**The Pig Who Wants To Know Love **and **1638 others **like this.

**Master Monkey **Wow.

6 hours ago

**Master Crane **Wow.

6 hours ago

**Mantis The Great **Wow.

6 hours ago

**Awesome Master Shifu! **Will you all stop repeating the same thing over and over again? It's annoying!

6 hours ago

**Mantis The Great **Okay?

6 hours ago

**Master Viper** Um, you people are forgetting the real problem here! Tigress! Are you okay?

6 hours ago

**Master Tigress **No! I am not okay! I want to fall in love!

6 hours ago

**Awesome Master Shifu! **Don't even think about saying 'wow' or '….'.

6 hours ago

**Mantis The Great **Um, okay?

6 hours ago

.

.

.

**The Midnight Stranger **to **Master Tigress **My beautiful feline, you are the most beautiful tiger I've ever seen in my whole…3 years of becoming the Dragon Warr- um, I did not type the Dragon Warrior! Um…I typed the Midnight Stranger! Yes! I am the Midnight Stranger! And I love you Master Tigress!

5 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**2870 people **like this.

**Mantis The Great **Is it just me or it is so obvious that this Midnight Stranger here is Po? I mean come on! Tigress will know right away it is you Po!

5 hours ago

**Master Tigress **Really? Do you really love me Midnight Stranger?

5 hours ago

**Mantis The Great **…

5 hours ago

**Mantis The Great **Okay, I take back my previous comment.

5 hours ago

.

.

.

**END OF PAGE.**

* * *

So? How was it? Did it make you guys laugh? :D I hope it did! If you have any questions, just ask through review or PM, and I'll answer in the next chapter or page!

Please review :3

You know how much it makes me smile if you do!


End file.
